


get like

by champagnetoast



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnetoast/pseuds/champagnetoast
Summary: of course camila just had to go and get a crush on her best friend's hot older sister





	get like

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, please keep in mind that i half-assed all 10,600 words of this so enjoy or not i don't know i'm sorry
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/champagnetoast

Camila knows that it’s wrong. Well… okay, it’s not completely wrong. But it’s not entirely  _right_  either. She really shouldn’t have a crush on her friend’s older sister. She knows that people would disapprove of it. But she just can’t help it.

Lauren is fucking hot.

The girl is five years her senior, twenty-three and starting her last year of college because she took a gap year after graduating high school. Camila is going to be a senior in high school and while she is close to legally being an adult, five years is still a big difference for someone so young. If something were to happen between them (and Camila isn’t saying that anything would, because one, she’s fairly sure Lauren has no clue about her crush, and two, she  _is_  sure that Lauren would never be into someone like her), it wouldn’t even be legal until March third when Camila turns eighteen, and seen as it’s the summer before senior year, that’s a long time from now.

Of course, all of this is Camila’s reasoning in her head because why would Lauren fucking Jauregui be interested in her little sister’s slightly clumsy, always goofy, not-even-legal friend?

Ridiculous.

It’s not like Camila pulled this crush out of her ass, though. She likes to believe that she has good reason for being into Lauren. The girl herself has given her good reason for being into her.

Camila has been close friends with Taylor since the beginning of last year’s summer when they started working at the same coffee shop and found out that they also attended the same school. Since Camila had spent pretty much all of her summer hanging out at Taylor’s house with Dinah, she had gotten to know Lauren pretty quickly since the girl was home all summer from New York. And then she got to know Lauren more when she came home for Thanksgiving. And Christmas. And spring break.

(They had finally swapped numbers during Thanksgiving.)

So yeah, maybe they know each other pretty well considering the amount of time they’ve been able to spend together, and maybe it throws Camila off a little because of just how excited Lauren always is to see her when she makes it back home, and  _maybe_  they’re a little too touchy feely for a normal friendship.

But it doesn’t  _mean_  anything, because that’s just how they are with each other. There’s nothing more to it, as much as Camila wishes there was. And she would never in a million years be able to ask Lauren if the girl feels anything for her; Camila hasn’t even had her first kiss yet. There’s no way she’d ever be able to ask someone (especially Lauren) about their feelings for her.

So this is what Camila is left with: stuck spending pretty much the entire summer, probably half the time in bathing suits, with her inappropriate crush who is  _way_  out of her league. It’s the sweetest kind of torture imaginable.

Lauren has currently been back from New York for two days but Camila has yet to see her. So when Taylor extends an invitation to hang out at the Jauregui residence, Camila jumps on the offer because she’s beyond excited to see Lauren.

Ringing the doorbell, Camila clicks the lock button on her car keys a few times to double check that her car is locked properly. She expects Taylor to answer the door, but when it swings open and she’s met with bright green eyes, Camila can’t help the little extra bit of excitement she feels.

The next thing Camila knows, she’s being pulled into a tight hug, the unmistakable scent of Lauren that she hasn’t forgotten taking over her senses as she buries her face into the girl’s neck.

“Camz, oh my god, I’m missed you so much,” Lauren mumbles into her hair, her arms still squeezing unrelentlessly around Camila’s waist.

Camila, for her part, is returning the hug just as enthusiastically. She  _really_  missed Lauren. “I’m so happy to see you, Lo.”

“I know it’s only been a couple of months, but… god,” Lauren breathes out as they pull away slightly. “Look at you, your hair has grown so much since spring break.”

“ _And_  I’ve actually been sticking to my workout schedule,” Camila says proudly with a grin. “It’s so fucking hard though,” she mumbles with wide eyes.

Lauren laughs, angelic and sincere, and it’s a sound that Camila has missed far too much.

“Come on in,” she says as she guides Camila through the doorway. “We’ve got to catch up on everything.”

Gripping Camila’s hand in hers, Lauren starts to drag her to her (temporary) bedroom but Taylor intercepts before they can get very far.

“Laur, quit stealing my friend. She came here to see me.”

Lauren just squeezes Camila’s hand tighter. “You get to see her year round. I don’t. Sharing is caring, Taylor.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Camila says with a smile. “Ladies, there’s plenty of me to go around.”

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Taylor gives her a light shove towards Lauren. “Fine, go spend time with your apparent favorite Jauregui sister.”

“I love you, Tay!” Camila calls out as Lauren pulls her the rest of the way to her bedroom.

They spend a few hours catching up and Camila doesn’t feel  _too_  guilty about ditching Taylor because she had invited Dinah over as well to hang out.

Look, she just wants to take advantage of the little time she gets to spend with Lauren. Don’t judge.

The time they spend with each other is much like all the other times: they’re way too cuddly with each other and while Camila is often hesitant to initiate the hugging and physical contact, Lauren has no problem doing so. Sometimes the girl is so touchy with her that it makes Camila pause and assess whether Lauren feels something for her too (but then Camila tells herself that it’s ridiculous and avoids that train of thought altogether). Which… Camila can't be blamed for thinking that sometimes. Lauren just gives her so many opportunities to think so.

It’s been a few days since Lauren and Camila’s initial meeting after not seeing each other for a while and she’s currently lounging by the side of the pool while Dinah and Taylor splash around in the water. She’s been lying in the sun for the better part of fifteen minutes, on the verge of drifting off, when she hears the sliding door open and close a moment later. Cracking one eye open, Camila feels a smile appear as she sees Lauren approach her with a matching grin.

“Hey, Camz,” Lauren greets, and Camila almost misses the way the girl’s eyes briefly glance down her bikini-clad body before making eye contact again. “How’s the sun?”

“So relaxing. I could fall asleep any minute.”

“Well, do you mind if I join you?”

Camila hesitates for a moment, because one of the hardest things for her is seeing Lauren in a bathing suit, water dripping down her sun-kissed skin. Maybe if she just keeps her eyes closed when Lauren undresses, she’ll be okay.

“Um, yeah, sure thing.”

Smiling down at Camila, Lauren begins to remove her summer dress. Camila quickly shuts her eyes because the girl is standing so close that she could just lean over and leave wet kisses all over Lauren’s amazing stomach…

Shit.

Camila keeps her eyes squeezed shut, praying that she’ll survive seeing her crush mostly naked for a few hours. Apparently she gets no such luck though, because a nudge to her arm causes her eyes to pop back open.

“Scoot over, I want to share the chair with you.”

_Shit, is Lauren serious?! There’s a perfectly usable lounge chair right next to them. Why does Lauren have to use this one?!_

Gulping down the lump in her throat, Camila shifts to the edge as much as possible, praying that the oversized seat is big enough so that she won’t have to suffer being up against Lauren’s too soft skin all day. The chair dips slightly under Lauren’s weight as she settles in, and only then does she notice how Camila is practically hanging off the edge.

“Hey, what are you doing? You’re going to fall off,” Lauren says in concern. Instead of waiting for Camila to move, however, Lauren just loops her arm over Camila’s stomach around her waist and tugs her closer until they’re shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.

(Their hips are significantly more squished together and Camila chalks that up to their wonderful Cuban genetics.

Fuck you Cuba.)

Lauren sighs, moving around as she gets comfortable and inadvertently rubbing the outside of their thighs together. “This is so nice.”

“Yeah,” Camila gulps. “It is.”

“Can we cuddle? Your body is so warm from the sun; it feels really nice.”

Camila feels her own eyes widen, staring straight up at the sky at Lauren’s words. It’s one thing to cuddle when they’re fully clothed, but it’s a whole other story when Lauren’s ass cheeks half hang out of her bottoms and Camila can see the outline of the girl’s nipples poking through her bikini top.

Shit shit shit.

“G– go for it,” Camila answers weakly.

A moment later, it’s not Lauren’s shoulder and hip that she’s feeling up against her. The girl has turned on her side so that Camila’s arm is essentially wedged in between her breasts and her own hand is resting dangerously close to Lauren’s covered center.

“Mmm, you feel so…  _good_ , Camila,” Lauren rasps out.

The way Lauren had practically  _purred_  that out into Camila’s ear where her head is resting has goosebumps forming along Camila’s skin before she can help it.

“Are you cold?” Lauren asks, feeling the bumps from where her right hand is draped over Camila’s stomach and resting on her left arm. Somewhere, in the back of Camila’s mind, she wonders how Taylor and Dinah haven’t noticed how they’re all up on each other and if they have noticed, why they haven’t said anything.

“No, no, just a chill,” Camila lies. “I’m– uh, I’m good.”

“Alright.” Lauren accepts her answer and leans in to press a full kiss against Camila’s cheek. The action has Lauren’s (even fuller) breasts pressing up more tightly into Camila’s arm and side where she can  _feel_  the girl’s nipples pushing into her skin and–

_Holy fucking shit._

Camila takes deep breaths through her nose in an attempt to calm herself down, her stupid raging teenage hormones getting the better of her. She doesn’t know how much more of this she can take, of having to deal with Lauren all over her like this when she can’t even do anything about it.

“Hey, do you, um… uh, want to go for a swim?” Camila stutters out, not sure if this is helping her or hurting her.

“Yeah, sure,” Lauren agrees. “It was getting kind of hot anyways.”

Camila swears, she  _swears_  that Lauren winks at her, but the girl is getting up before she can react and then she gets an eyeful of Lauren’s perky ass in her black bikini and all thoughts fly out the window.

Standing up quickly, Camila doesn’t even wait for Lauren before she runs ahead and jumps into the pool, desperate for the cool water and a break from her worst crush ever.

What has she gotten herself into?

~~

A few weeks pass since the pool incident and Camila has successfully avoided having to deal with a half naked Lauren the entire time. She honestly loves spending time with the girl, but Lauren has been so much more touchy and affectionate since the last time they saw each other during spring break. Camila doesn’t know what changed or why anything changed at all. She was able to comfortably deal with her crush when her and Lauren were touchy but not overly so. But now… Lauren has taken it one step further. Camila swears that if the only thing they added was kissing, then her and Lauren would be in a relationship based on the way they (Lauren, mostly) act.

Camila is sitting at home mindlessly browsing the TV when she gets a text from Taylor, asking if they want to hang out at her place. Anything sounds better than doing nothing, so Camila quickly agrees in a text back. She receives a message a moment later from Taylor saying that nobody's home yet but if she wants to let herself in, she’ll be getting to the house soon with Dinah.

Slipping her shoes on and informing her mom of where she’s going, Camila heads over to her second home, using the spare key the Cabello’s keep in case of emergencies to let herself in. She strolls through the familiar home, deciding to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen while she waits.

Opening the fridge, Camila finds the drink just like she expected and pulls it out, shutting the door. What she doesn’t expect however, is to find a panty-clad Lauren walking into the kitchen the moment Camila turns around.

The girl freezes in place while Camila’s eyes lock onto Lauren’s… everything. Did she mention that Lauren is only wearing panties?

She can’t physically stop herself from ogling Lauren’s naked breasts. They’re  _right there_  and apparently Camila has zero self-control. Finally getting a hold of herself, Camila spins around, dropping the water bottle as she lets out a high pitched squeak. “I’m so sorry! Taylor told me no one was home!”

She hears a chuckle behind her from where Lauren is presumably still standing. “I didn’t think anyone was home yet anyways. That’s why I was running to the laundry room real quick. I needed to grab something from there and didn’t think I’d need a bra just yet.”

“I’m really sorry, Lauren!” Camila repeats. “I swear I didn’t see– well, I saw something, but I didn’t mean to look! You just surprised me and– I’m sorry this is so awkward oh my god I’m so sorry!”

Camila doesn’t hear anything for a few moments and wonders if Lauren left until suddenly she feels the girl’s breath on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. We’re both girls, you’ve seen boobs before. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You can turn around.”

“Are you dressed?” she asks as she hesitantly rotates to face Lauren. The moment she sees the girl’s still bare skin, Camila swiftly spins back around. “You’re not dressed!” she squeaks out again.

Lauren laughs gently at her once more and heads into the en-suite laundry room. “You’re too cute, Camz.”

She exits a few moments later holding a laundry basket against her hip but doesn’t head back to her room just yet. “Hey, would you be able to grab me a glass of juice?” Lauren asks a still frozen Camila.

“Um, uh, sure,” she stutters out, her back still towards Lauren. She reaches into the fridge and pulls the orange juice out, gulping heavily when she realizes that she’ll have to turn around to fetch a glass.

Ever so slowly, Camila spins to face the opposite way, keeping her eyes trained above shoulder-level. She doesn’t even make eye contact with Lauren, instead just awkwardly walking to the cupboard to grab a glass. There’s a slight grin on the girl’s face that Camila can see out of the corner of her eye but she still refuses to so much as glance in Lauren’s direction.

Shakily pouring the drink, Camila quickly turns back to the fridge to put it away, almost tripping on her dropped water bottle and blindly reaches out to grab the glass and hold it out in Lauren’s direction.

“Here you go,” Camila mumbles, her voice a couple pitches higher than usual.

“Thanks, Camz, although my hands are kind of full so I wouldn’t be able to bring it up with me. Do you think you could help me out?”

Camila glances over and sees Lauren batting her eyelashes, her expression way too innocent for the current situation they’re in. She fights everything in her body telling her to peek at Lauren’s chest and instead nods tightly, holding her breath as Lauren walks past her.

Of course, now she’s got a perfect view of Lauren’s ample backside, but it’s not something she hasn’t had to deal with before. Her breasts, on the other hand…

Camila grips the glass tighter in her hands as she ascends the stairs behind Lauren, praying that Taylor will get home soon before she loses her cool and either does something inappropriate or embarrasses herself.

As soon as they enter the room, Camila carefully but swiftly places the glass down on the nearest surface and gets ready to dash out of Lauren’s room before the girl’s voice stops her.

“Camz, aren’t you going to help me?”

Swallowing the perpetual lump in her throat, Camila doesn’t turn back around as she answers. “Help you with what?”

“Help me pick out an outfit, of course,” Lauren says so matter-of-factly.

“Um, I– aren’t you going to put on a bra first?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Lauren says. Camila hears shuffling behind her for a while as she waits anxiously. “Huh. I can’t seem to find the one I was looking for in this basket.”

Camila doesn’t have to answer because Lauren speaks up a moment later. “Oh, I’m sorry, silly me. It’s been in my room this whole time. I can’t believe I didn’t even notice,” Lauren apologizes, but for some reason she doesn’t sound very sorry.

“Alright, there we go. You can turn around now.”

Sucking in her breath, Camila slowly spins around to face Lauren who now thankfully is wearing a bra. It’s not as if Lauren isn’t insanely attractive in her matching underwear set but at least Camila won’t suffer such severe heart palpitations at the hands of a topless Lauren Jauregui.

“Okay, so what do you think I should wear?”

~~

One month left. One more month until Lauren heads back to NYU and ends Camila’s suffering. She never thought that she’d be happy for Lauren to leave, but the girl has been absolutely relentless as if Camila  _doesn't_  have a raging girl boner for her.

Her inappropriate but tolerable crush has moved into new territory from all the attention she’s been receiving from Lauren. And even with her best efforts at avoiding alone time, Lauren somehow still manages to turn Camila into a blubbering, blushing mess.

Her crush was bad, but never  _this_  bad.

Camila’s taken to inviting Dinah and Taylor over to her place instead and declining more of the invitations that Taylor sends to her. She just can’t handle being near Lauren without finally snapping and doing  _something_  about her crush (even though it’s more than a crush now). She doesn’t want to do something stupid and ruin things between her and Lauren. There’s no possible way the girl could be attracted to her too… right?

Although at this point, she’s not so sure about that anymore. Lauren has been relentless with the affection and attention and straight up  _flirting_. Camila can admit that what Lauren is doing is flirting, and if the girl is flirting with her, then doesn’t that mean…?

But why would Taylor’s hot and way out of her league older sister be into Camila? She could have anyone. She’s twenty-three and confident and sure of herself and intelligent. So why the fuck would she want seventeen year old almost-a-senior-in-high-school Camila? It makes no sense.

Which is why when Camila feels a familiar pressure in her bladder, she starts to panic a little. Her, Taylor, and Dinah are smack in the middle of  _La La Land_  and Camila knows that there’s no way she’ll be able to hold it for the rest of the movie. She’s not going to ask either of her friends to accompany her because that would raise  _so_  many questions (and not to mention some weird looks) so Camila knows that she’s going to have to suck it up and make a break for the bathroom. Plus, what are the odds of Lauren even confronting her in the first place?

Excusing herself, Camila climbs the staircase to the upstairs bathroom, the downstairs one not in use due to some renovations. She breathes a sigh of relief when she manages to make it into the room and lock the door without any sight of Lauren.

Feeling much more relaxed, Camila exits the bathroom and heads down the hallway towards the stairs. Just as she’s passing Lauren’s closed bedroom door however, it flies open and the girl comes shooting out, her hands capturing Camila’s shoulders as she pushes her against the opposite wall and kisses the  _fuck_  out of her.

It honestly takes Camila’s breath away. One, because she’s taken completely by surprise. And two, because this is something that she’s wanted for so long and didn’t think she’d actually ever get.

Camila takes too long processing what’s happening because by the time she realizes, Lauren pulls away, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and without a second thought, darts back into her bedroom and shuts the door.

What the  _fuck_?

After eventually getting somewhat of a hold on herself, Camila makes her back to the living room where the movie is going on. But she doesn’t remember a single thing about the second part because she’s too busy replaying what happened in the hallway through her mind. She would have questioned Lauren except for the fact that she’s still to overwhelmed to make sense of it.

Lauren kissed her.

Lauren took her first kiss.

Lauren gave her the best first kiss she could possibly have.

Because even though she didn’t kiss back, the fact that it was Lauren’s lips that touched hers first makes it all worthwhile.

Camila doesn’t even realize that she’s grinning until Dinah lobs a pillow at her that hits her square in the face.

“Yo, Chancho, what are you smiling about? That movie was hella sad!”

“Oh, I’m, um– sorry, I was just thinking about a funny joke that Lauren had told me.”

Dinah sits up, swiping underneath her eyes briefly. “Well, do share. I need something to lighten me up after that depressing ending.”

“Uh, it’s really not all that… you guys wouldn’t get it. Inside joke,” Camila makes up on the spot.

Dinah rolls her eyes but there’s no malice behind it. “Fine, fine. Tay, put a comedy on. I need to watch something funny because why the hell wouldn’t she choose Ryan Gosling?!”

Knowing that Camila needs to confront Lauren about what happened, she stands up, attracting the attention of both girls. “I’m going to go see if Lauren wants to join. You can start without us.”

Without waiting for a reply, Camila heads back up the stairs again, feeling her heartbeat intensify when she steps in front of Lauren’s closed door. She hesitantly raises her fist to knock, holding her breath when she hears a muted  _come in_.

Slowly twisting the doorknob, Camila enters the doorway, her eyes widening as she meets Lauren’s.

“We– uh, we need to… um, talk,” Camila stutters out as she closes the door behind her.

“I wondered when you’d make it up here,” Lauren says, a smirk suddenly appearing on her face.

“It’s– I was just– I don’t really–”

“You know, I gave you quite a few hints, hoping that it would push you to make the first move,” Lauren says as she steps closer to Camila. “But I kind of got tired of wasting all this precious time so I decided to take that first step,” she finishes, finally stopping when she’s in Camila’s personal space.

“Um, what?” Camila mumbles dumbly.

“You’re really going to pretend that you’re that naive Camila? That you didn’t notice all the attention I was giving you and didn’t deliberately try to avoid being alone around me? Because you’re not very subtle. But then again, neither am I.”

Lauren leans in before Camila can respond, slanting her lips against Camila’s which has her immediately melting into the girl’s embrace. She feels herself pressed against the back of the bedroom door, Lauren’s hands coming up to loop around her waist.

This time, Camila begins kissing back almost right away, her fingers coming up to dig into Lauren’s biceps. She cannot believe that this is happening. That Lauren has liked her back for at least a while and was (not at all subtly) hinting at it.

It’s a dream come true.

~~

Things change after that. Instead of Camila awkwardly avoiding any alone time with Lauren, she tries to find as much as possible. She takes Taylor up on her invitations to her house as often as she can and always tries to find a way to sneak off for at least a little while so that her and Lauren can make out.

Like right now, because as Dinah and Taylor are flipping through Netflix, Camila came up with some excuse about how she’s going to “check up on the girl” which in reality just means “see how much they can make out in the span of five minutes.”

Lauren’s got her sandwiched between her body and the desk she never uses, her hands on Camila’s lower back and her lips on her jaw.

“Lo, don’t stop,” Camila groans, her hands clutching Lauren’s shoulders tighter.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe,” Lauren breathes out against Camila’s heated skin.

Taking her by surprise, Lauren suddenly grips the back of Camila’s thighs and lifts her up to sit on the desk. She spreads Camila’s legs to stand in between them and rubs her palms along the sides of Camila’s thighs while reconnecting their lips.

“Shit,” Lauren hisses out into the kiss when Camila abruptly grasps onto the girl’s ass and  _squeezes_.

“How the fuck are you so hot?” Lauren asks rhetorically. “And how do you taste so good?”

Camila lets out a giggle, smiling against Lauren’s lips before recapturing them for another heated kiss.

“Hey Laur, Mila, are you guys going to watch with us? We’re about to start the episode.”

The two girls immediately end the kiss, panting heavily against each other’s mouths as they attempt to catch their breaths.

“Y– yeah, we’ll be there in a minute, Tay,” Lauren calls out to her sister who is waiting behind the locked bedroom door. Camila doesn’t miss the hitch in her voice and smirks at the fact that she can elicit that kind of reaction from the older girl.

They hear the retreating footsteps as Taylor heads back downstairs and finally Lauren steps away from Camila who immediately misses the contact.

“Ready?” Lauren asks after a few moments.

Camila smiles. “Am I ready to pretend that I don’t want to kiss the fuck out of you even when we’re in front of your sister and my best friend? No, but I guess I’ll have to learn to deal.”

Smiling and shaking her head fondly at Camila, Lauren swoops in for one more quick but firm kiss. “You’re something else, Camz.”

Lauren loops her arm around Camila’s waist as she guides them downstairs and Camila knows that she could definitely get used to that.

~~

Eventually, summer comes to an end and Lauren has to head up north for school. Camila makes sure to see Lauren off in the privacy of the girl’s bedroom where she can give her a proper goodbye with her lips. They part ways with a promise to stay in touch and to see each other during Thanksgiving.

The distance is a shame of course because Camila craves Lauren’s kisses more than she thought she would, but seen as they’re not in a relationship, they only really have to worry about keep their friendship alive. It’s something they’ve done before so it’s pretty much second nature to them at this point.

Time flies by relatively quickly because both girls are dealing with their last year of school so there’s college applications and job interviews to occupy them. They text everyday with phone calls and Facetiming squeezed in when they’re both free. Lauren sends her cute selfies all the time and Camila texts a good morning message everyday and they just make it  _work_.

That’s why when Thanksgiving finally arrives, Camila is beyond ecstatic to see Lauren again because while they’ve balanced everything exceptionally well, she has missed Lauren’s kisses more than she’ll probably admit (she’s got to play it cool).

She doesn’t get to see Lauren the first day she’s in Miami because that’s reserved for family time, but as soon as Taylor invites her over to hang the next day, Camila jumps on the opportunity and almost breaks some laws driving over to their house.

Practically vibrating with excitement, Camila tries to maintain some self-control as Taylor greets her and makes small talk. She waits for the right moment to excuse herself to say hi to Lauren who she knows is waiting in her bedroom. As soon as the moment comes, Camila has to stop herself from bolting up the stairs because she doesn’t want to seem  _desperate_.

She barges into Lauren’s room but doesn’t even have time to say hi before she’s being shoved into the back of the door and effectively shutting it as Lauren ambushes her mouth, Camila’s only greeting being a low and relieved moan at feeling the girl’s lips again. They make out against the door for a solid five minutes before any words are even spoken between the two.

“Shit… Camz… I missed you… so much,” Lauren breathes out between kisses.

Camila just grabs onto Lauren tighter until there’s no space in between their bodies. “Keep kissing me.”

“I couldn’t stop if I tried.”

~~

It’s another pool day at the Jauregui household and once again Camila is sunbathing on a deck chair while Dinah and Taylor splash around in the pool. She’s got shades on over her eyes and is soaking up the sun when all of a sudden a shadow blocks her light.

“Hey–” Camila starts indignantly but stops as soon as she realizes that it’s Lauren, dressed in a very flattering, multi-colored bikini.

“Is this seat taken?” Lauren asks with a smirk.

Camila smirks back. “Actually, yeah it is.”

“Oh?” Lauren ponders with wide eyes but plays along. “By whom?”

“This really, really,  _really_  attractive girl who I make out with all the time.”

“Should I be jealous?”

The way Lauren is raising one eyebrow at Camila has her feeling some type of way.

“Well if you look at me like that you probably have nothing to worry about.”

“Good. Now scoot over,” Lauren says, clambering onto the oversized chair.

They’re squished up against each other in only bikinis on a chair not made for two people but unlike the last time, Camila isn’t about to combust from the fact that she can’t touch Lauren. Of course, there are around people so there’s still a lot of things she can’t do but the fact that the knowledge is there, that if she wanted to she  _could_  kiss Lauren, is enough for her.

Plus, the way Lauren cuddles up to her,  _innocently_  placing her hand on high up on Camila’s ribs satisfies her for now.

“Wow, Camz… you feel so  _good_ ,” Lauren purrs, similar to what she told her last time they were in this position.

“Yeah I do, baby,” Camila says instead of reacting the way she did last time which just has Lauren scoffing.

They lay there for a few minutes, relaxing under the hot Florida sun when Lauren finally speaks up again. “I really wish that I could kiss you right now.”

Camila lifts her head slightly, glancing down at where Dinah and Taylor are chatting away in the pool. “I wish you could too.”

Lauren hums. “Later on, before you go shower, meet me in my room, alright? I need your kisses.”

“I’ll be there.”

~~

Thanksgiving comes and goes and they go back to their normal routine of flirting and staying in touch through text and call. Instead of counting down the days to Thanksgiving, they now have Christmas to look forward to, especially since Lauren has a longer break than with any of the other holidays. 

When the girl finally gets back into Miami, it ends up being almost the same as last time. They find any chance they can to make out while trying to get away with flirting and teasing each other as much as possible. Both girls realize that their feelings are definitely getting stronger so they agree to sit down and properly discuss what’s going on between them.

(Which Camila is nervous about because what if Lauren calls everything off?)

“So,” Lauren begins, breaking the silence they were engulfed in for a few moments. “We should be honest with each other, yeah?”

Camila nods, anxiously waiting for Lauren to go on.

“Well, I’m going to start off by saying that I like you Camila. I really,  _really_  like you. I have for a while, probably since we started getting to know each other better. I picked up on your crush at the end of last year’s spring break so that’s why this summer I tried really hard to get you to admit it. I mean, I thought I was being obvious.”

“Oh, you were,” Camila chuckles out. “But you know how awkward I am so are you really all that surprised?”

Lauren only takes a moment to think about it. “Nope, I’m really not actually.”

“Meanie,” Camila jokes, but gestures for the girl to continue.

“I know that we’ve been keeping it casual these past months, having fun while not really acknowledging our feelings, but… I kind of want to now. I know that we’re not exclusive or anything, but I haven’t been with anyone since I started that heavy flirting with you. I don’t know whether you have or not, but like… okay, what I’m trying to say is… I realize that long distance is hard, but I want to give us a chance.”

Camila saw this coming as much as she didn’t, both floored by Lauren’s admission but also hoping that she would hear those words come out of the girl’s mouth.

“Y– you want to be in a relationship with me?”

“Like I said, I  _really_  like you, Camz. So I want to take you out on a date and treat you the same way I might treat, like, a girlfriend or something.”

Instead of answering verbally, Camila flings herself into Lauren’s arms, hugging the girl as tightly as her skinny arms can manage. “Of course I want to go out with you, Lo. Thought that was obvious from how I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Yeah?” Lauren asks hopefully.

“Yeah. I really like you too.”

The date goes exceptionally well, their chemistry already established which makes conversation flow easily. It’s almost as if nothing changed for them, except that now Camila can kind of call Lauren her girl.

Their first problem comes during a passionate make out session. Camila is splayed out on top of Lauren, her hands under the girl’s shirt as she gropes at her full breasts. The shirt starts to get in the way too much so Camila goes to tug at the hem of it, motioning for her to take it off. It’s halfway up Lauren’s torso, bunched up under her bra when she stops Camila.

“W– wait, Camz, wait hold on,” Lauren stammers out breathlessly.

Camila immediately stops, worried that she’s done something terribly wrong. “Oh– oh god, what? What did I do? I’m sorry, Lo, I–”

“Camila, you need to relax. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Lauren is quick to assure her. “I just think we need to talk about… the next step.”

Tilting her head in confusion, Camila stares down at the girl. “What do you mean?”

Lauren sits up to prop herself against the headboard but keeps Camila seated on her lap, running comforting hands up and down her sides.

“You and I both know where this would have gone if I didn’t stop it. Nobody’s home, we have the house to ourselves for a while, and our kissing is getting really heated.”

“Oh, do you think I’m not ready? Because I really am, Lo. I’ve waited so long for this and I am more than ready. Or… oh my god, am I pressuring you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I– I swear that I’ll stop, promise!”

Letting Camila ramble on for a bit, Lauren waits until she has to pause to catch her breath. “You done?” she asks with a quirked brow.

“I– yes,” Camila answers sheepishly, a small blush on her cheeks.

“Camila, trust me when I say it’s not that. I was ready to do that with you the moment I laid eyes on you. And it’s not that you’re not ready, because I believe you when you say that you are. It’s the fact that together, we’re not ready. We can’t, not yet.”

“What, why?”

Lauren sighs. “I’m twenty-three, Camz. You’re seventeen, you’re still a minor. See where the problem lies? I can’t do anything with you yet, not legally, and I want to do this right.”

Her mouth in an ‘o’ shape, Camila process Lauren’s words, realizing that the girl is right. If they had sex right now, it would be illegal and while there’s a good chance that no one would even find out, neither one is really willing to take that risk. Not when what they have going on right now is this good.

“I see what you mean.”

“Exactly. But,” Lauren begins, and Camila likes the sound of that. “We’ve discussed this and established that we want to give a relationship a try. Your birthday is in the beginning of March. And spring break is mid March. So… what I’m saying is…”

“What you’re saying is, birthday sex?”

Lauren makes an unimpressed face that launches Camila into a fit of giggles. “Not the point. Well, kind of the point. Anyways! What I mean is, if you still want to do this, and I really hope you do, then we can in March when you turn eighteen. I’m willing to wait for you if you’re willing to wait for an old lady like me.”

“Yeah, that makes sense to me. But wow, Lo, never pegged you for a cougar.”

“What can I say, I like my darlings young.”

“Gross.”

Lauren rolls her eyes, leaning in towards Camila. “Shut up and kiss me.”

~~

Waiting for Lauren to visit home again is significantly harder than the other times. Not only will she be eighteen, but her and Lauren are both willing to give them a serious shot. She’s got a lot of things to look forward to.

Somehow, the second day that Lauren is back home, Camila’s house is completely empty and will be for most of the day. She wastes no time in inviting Lauren over and when the girl rings the doorbell, Camila feels butterflies in her stomach.

_This is actually going to happen._

This time the roles are reversed, because the moment that Camila opens the door, she pounces on Lauren, engulfing the girl in a koala hug that nearly has both of them tumbling to the ground.

“Hey, Camz,” Lauren affectionately chuckles out into her shoulder as she wraps her arms around her waist to keep her up.

“I missed you so much,” Camila responds, squeezing Lauren tighter and burying her head into the girl’s neck. She breathes in that wonderful, comforting scent of her girlfriend (they had decided to make it official sometime in February) and smiles to herself.

Lauren realizes that Camila is not planning on letting go anytime soon so she walks them through the front door, nudging it shut with her hip and leaning backwards so that Camila can lock it. Releasing her arms and legs from around Lauren’s body, Camila drops back onto the floor but still in the girl’s personal space. She shyly gazes into her eyes, the grin forming on her own face unavoidable.

“Hi, Camz,” Lauren repeats.

“Hi, Lo,” Camila replies.

They stare at each other as their faces move closer together until eventually their lips touch and their eyes close. The kiss is long awaited and slow because both girls just want to revel in the feel and taste of one another. Nothing else matters at this moment except for the person in front of them. Nothing else exists outside of their bubble, and there’s nobody else except for the two of them.

They eventually make their way to the couch, curling up on the love seat together to cuddle and watch whatever’s playing on TV. They’re just trying to enjoy each other’s company, letting the the movie play in the background while they spend an endless amount of time just  _talking_.

“You know, we’re going to be like a fifty-five minute train ride away from each other, which I suppose really isn’t all that bad. Especially when you consider the fact that we used to be seven states away,” Camila explains from where she’s holding Lauren in her arms.

“Oh, really?” Lauren asks, Camila feeling the vibration of the girl’s words in her chest. “Is that how long it takes to get from Juilliard to Williamsburg?”

“Yup. It sucks that you still don’t live on campus though, because it’s only twenty-five minutes by train from Juilliard to NYU. But I’ll get to see you  _way_  more often anyways.”

Lauren leans up for a brief and sweet kiss. “Lucky me.”

“When are you taking the trip up to New York to see the campus?” Lauren asks after a few moments.

“As soon as school is done, DJ and I are going to fly up together. Oh yeah, this is where I ask if we can stay with you while we’re up there.”

“Oh, is it now? I’ll have to think about it,” Lauren says in mock thought.

“Well, if you need some convincing, then just imagine when you and I will get to sleep in the same bed and cuddle every night.”

“Shit,” Lauren says. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Camila giggles as they fall back into a comfortable silence.

“That reminds me. I have a friend who works at Juilliard, a dancer. Her name is Normani, I think I told you about her. Remind me to introduce Dinah to her while you guys are up there, since Dinah is going in for dancing.”

“Oh yeah, I remember. That would be awesome. Dinah would love that.”

“And then my other friend, Ally, who owns an up and coming bakery in Greenpoint. You have to finally meet her and try her cookies.”

“I still have that selfie of the two of you that you sent to me on my phone. I can’t wait to meet her too.”

Lauren smiles softly up at her and sighs contently. “Thanks, Camz.”

“For what?”

“I guess I’m being mushy but… being willing to meet these people, I guess? They’re important people in my life and as embarrassing as this sounds, I’m really excited that they’ll finally get to meet you and see how great you are.”

“Lauren…”

“I mean it, though. I know Dinah pretty well, and of course I know Tay, but there’s just something about getting along with the other person’s close friends. It makes me really happy.”

“It makes me happy too,” Camila says fondly. “I can’t wait to tell Tay and Dinah about us.”

“Me either. I’m already counting down the days until summer when we're going to tell them.”

Camila giggles. “And then if Taylor gets pissed or weirded out about us dating, she won’t even be able to do anything since she’ll be in Boston.”

“Don’t remind me,” Lauren says with a pout that Camila leans in to kiss away. “My sis is going to be all alone up there.”

“She’s going to BU, I’m sure she’ll be fine, Lo. Plus, your brother is all alone up in FSU.”

“Yeah, but Tallahassee is a lot closer to Miami than Boston,” Lauren argues.

Camila fights the urge to roll her eyes. “And Boston is not that far from New York. In fact, Boston and New York are closer to each other than Tallahassee and Miami.”

“Shut up,” Lauren whines. “Why do you always have to be right?”

“Because I am. And make me.”

“Don’t test me, Cabello.”

“You’re all bark and no bite, Jauregui.”

“Oh, I bite plenty, if that’s what you’re into.”

Camila knows that they’re just teasing each other, but she can’t help but get a little excited at where their flirting could possibly lead to.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

Apparently Lauren takes that as a challenge because instead of being cuddled up to Camila’s side, all of a sudden she’s straddling Camila’s lap, her knees bracketing her hips. Lauren leans in for a kiss, Camila immediately responding to her favorite feeling of having the girl’s lips on hers.

They start slow and steady with Lauren still hovering over Camila’s lap but as soon as she feels Camila’s tongue pry into her mouth, she lowers herself to sit fully on her lap. The weight and heat of having Lauren on her lap sends a slight rush through her at the thought of what’s to come.

“Can– should we move this up to my, my… bedroom?” Camila attempts to ask in between kisses.

“Yes,” Lauren replies almost instantaneously.

Standing up from their place on the sofa, the two girls quickly make their way up to the privacy of Camila’s bedroom, both with only one thing on their minds.

The moment that they enter it, Lauren turns around and pushes Camila against the bedroom door, reaching down briefly to lock it. She assaults Camila’s mouth with hers, reveling in the swipe of tongue she gets from her girlfriend. When Lauren tries to return the favor with her tongue inside of Camila’s mouth, Camila instead sucks  _hard_  on the girl’s tongue. Lauren’s knees go weak at the feeling and she lets out a low moan.

“Bed,” Camila instructs, pushing off of the door to guide Lauren with her. When the back of Lauren’s knees bump into the mattress, Camila pauses, pulling their mouths apart. 

“Lauren, I… I really want to see you. Like, all of you.”

“And I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to see all of you just as badly,” Lauren returns as she begins pulling her own shirt off. “Can I undress you?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Lauren smirks, reaching out for Camila’s top and pulling it off until they’re matching in their nudity. But she doesn’t stop there as she unbuttons Camila’s shorts, sliding them off her hips until they pool around her feet. She aids Camila in stepping out of them until her girlfriend is left in her mismatched but still equally attractive bra and panties.

Sucking in a breath, Lauren properly takes in Camila’s smooth skin and flawless body. She’s seen her in this state of undress before, but never in this sort of situation. 

“You’re so beautiful, Camz,” Lauren breathes out, seemingly mesmerized by Camila.

“Lo…”

Instead of replying, Lauren reaches around to undo Camila’s bra, getting one last look of permission before she slides it off of Camila’s shoulders and away from her body. Camila quickly helps in ridding of the final piece of clothing as she slips her underwear off and kicks it away haphazardly.

“Oh my god.” It’s like Lauren really can’t believe that Camila is truly standing here in front of her like this, ready to give herself to Lauren. Vaguely, Camila can’t believe it either (but she’s more than ready).

“God, Camz, you’re just so… I can’t believe that you’re mine.”

“Well, I am,” Camila says, a sudden burst of confidence appearing. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Camila can see how Lauren reacts to the challenge and spins them around so that she can push Camila onto the mattress. Slipping her pants off quickly, Lauren smoothly climbs onto the bed, crawling up until she’s hovering over Camila’s nude body.

Taking a moment to gaze into her eyes, Lauren softly caresses the side of Camila’s face. “Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to do this?”

“Lo,” Camila begins, covering the hand on her cheek with her own hand. “There’s no one else I’d rather do it with.”

“Yeah?” Lauren asks with a smile.

“Definitely.”

Instead of waiting for Lauren to resume, Camila leans her head up and connects their lips in a sweet kiss. They take it slow for a few minutes, basking in the taste and feeling of each other. The mood finally shifts when Camila boldly reaches down to grip Lauren’s ass and gives a firm squeeze. The girl above her breaks the kiss to let out a quiet moan into the room, taken aback by Camila’s sudden action.

“Take this off,” Camila whispers out as she tugs on Lauren’s underwear.

“I will, baby, I will,” Lauren responds, pecking Camila’s lips quickly. “Later. Right now, it’s all about you.” Lauren gently removes Camila’s hands from her backside as she adjusts so that she has a better angle.

She begins by peppering wet kisses across Camila’s neck and chest, stopping briefly to suck hard on Camila’s collarbone. Once she’s finished with that, Lauren moves downwards to Camila’s naked breasts. Lauren attaches her mouth to one of the breasts, immediately sucking on it and causing Camila to groan softly. She captures Camila’s nipple in between her teeth and tugs on it, making her arch off the bed slightly.

“Lo, holy shit… I need more.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Lauren assures, moving over to begin working on the other breast.

“No, no… I need you now. Lo, come on,” Camila breathes out impatiently, nudging at Lauren’s arm.

Lauren nods in understanding and shifts her body slightly to give her arm better access. “Alright, alright, Camz, don’t worry.”

Trailing her right hand down Camila’s torso, Lauren smiles softly at the goosebumps that rise in her wake. She traces Camila’s hip with one finger, sliding her hand further down until she reaches Camila’s outer thigh. That same finger draws patterns across Camila’s skin and causes her to shiver. Lauren continues to paint on Camila’s leg until finally one of the designs leads to her clit.

At the first whisper of a touch, Camila’s body jerks and she takes in a shuddering breath. Lauren smiles at the reaction, repeating her motion to receive the same response. She starts rubbing tight, little circles, swiping her finger lower to collect some of the ample amount of wetness then brings her finger back up to rub harder.

On the next rotation downwards, the tip of Lauren’s finger dips slightly into Camila’s opening. Her hands quickly come up to grip at Lauren’s biceps.

Camila can sense Lauren’s hesitation because she swiftly goes to reassure the girl. “No, don’t stop. I want it, Lo.”

Nodding her head once, Lauren brings her finger back to Camila’s entrance and begins to slide her middle finger in slowly, groaning quietly at the feeling.

“Fuck, Camz… you’re so hot and tight. Holy shit,” Lauren says disbelievingly.

“I’m also really turned on, so…” Camila shakily chuckles out.

Lauren doesn’t say anything else, just begins moving her finger slowly, getting Camila used to the feeling. Her hips start rocking against Lauren’s finger as her head falls back into the pillow.

“Lauren, I need more,” Camila mumbles out, her eyes squeezed shut.

Instantly complying, Lauren lines up her index finger, sliding it in on the next push. Camila immediately reacts to the stretch as she moans, this time much louder. Her breathing picks up when Lauren begins thumbing her clit as she sinks her fingers into Camila’s silky heat.

“How’s that, baby?”

“So fucking good, Lo. So good. Faster, faster,” Camila chants.

She begins meeting Lauren thrust for thrust, the mattress underneath them shifting slightly due to Camila’s movements. Lauren’s hand works overtime to bring Camila closer, the girl starting to pant because of the exertion.

By now, Camila is so wet that her come is dripping out and sliding down her ass, some of it gathering on the sheets. Instead of gripping Lauren’s arms, Camila slaps her hands down onto the bed and fists the blanket between her fingers, her moans getting more intense on every thrust.

“Lauren,” Camila gasps out. “I’m so close. Harder.”

Pulling away from where she was kneading at Camila’s breast, Lauren slides her left hand down to rub fiercely at Camila’s clit, desperate to bring her to her climax.

Camila begins chanting Lauren’s name in time with the steady thrusting. She feels a tightening in her lower abdomen and just when she thinks it can’t get any tighter, it unravels and she feels her orgasm wash over her in strong, pulsing waves. Her mouth falls open as her eyes close tightly and she vaguely registers her back arching off of the bed. She clenches rhythmically around Lauren’s fingers that continue to stroke her through it, the pressure on her clit steady to lengthen her orgasm.

When Camila feels the last wave wash through her, she finally lets her body fall back onto the bed in satisfaction. There’s a blissed out smile on her face and a quick shudder travels through her body as Lauren pulls her fingers out. Camila opens her eyes just in time to see Lauren stuff them in her mouth, groaning at the taste and eroticism of it.

“Fuck, Lauren. That’s so hot,” Camila comments lowly.

“You taste so good, Camz. I can’t wait to eat you out.” Lauren pauses for a moment, but then gets a suspicious glint in her eyes. “In fact…”

As amazing as that sounds, Camila has the strong urge to make Lauren feel the same kind of bliss. It’s also more than that, though. She also wants the girl to fall apart under her touch, she wants to hear Lauren begging for it, she wants to take control of her girlfriend’s body and pleasure.

“That’s great and all… but I do believe that it’s your turn.”

“No no, Camz, it’s all about you tonight. It’s about making you feel good.”

Camila sits up, causing Lauren to sit back on her calves. “Making you feel good will make me feel good.”

“I– Camz, I don’t expect you to return the favor right now. This is your first time.”

“Lauren. That wasn’t a request.”

The girl’s eyes darken as she takes in Camila’s commanding tone and she nods wordlessly, submitting herself to what Camila wants to do to her.

“Perfect,” Camila commends. “Now be a good girl and lean back against the pillows for me.”

It’s amazing how quickly the mood shifted, from an exhilarating and caring first time to Camila ordering Lauren around, the girl obeying silently. She doesn’t really know what came over her, but she has this need to dominate Lauren, so to speak. Camila has never been fond of that hardcore dom/sub type deal, but the idea of Lauren pliant and willing is more than enough. 

She can’t wait to have Lauren begging for her touch.

Camila leans over Lauren her legs on either sides of her waist as she lowers her center onto the girl’s stomach. Lauren gasps at the feeling of Camila’s excess come being rubbed all over her skin.

Smirking at Lauren’s flushed expression, Camila crawls down and brings her mouth to her abdomen. As she darts her tongue out to clean herself off of Lauren, she makes captivating eye contact with her, keep her gaze locked on Lauren’s hooded green eyes as the girl’s breath quickens.

Climbing back up, Camila connects their lips, immediately pressing her tongue between Lauren’s lips so that the girl can taste Camila on her own tongue. Lauren moans, the sound raspy and stuttered as her mouth is filled with Camila’s tongue.

She’s completely taking control of the kiss and Lauren is letting her.

“I think it’s time we get rid of this, huh?” Camila asks, tugging on Lauren’s bra.

The girl is quick to arch her back and undo the clasp, sliding her arms through the straps as Camila pulls the fabric away and flings it onto the floor. She doesn’t give Lauren any time to react, immediately diving in and gripping a breast in each hand. Pushing them together, Camila leans down and begins sucking on them as she rapidly alternates between the two.

She sucks on the skin with hollow cheeks, tugs at her nipples with her teeth and fingers, and squeezes the full mounds until Lauren is a moaning, writhing mess. 

“C– Camz, please, I need more,” Lauren pants out, her chest heaving.

“What exactly do you need, Lauren? You need to tell me.”

“I need you to, t– touch me.”

“Where, Lauren?” Camila asks, baiting the girl. “And how do you need to be touched? I want you to tell me properly.”

Lauren squeezes her eyes shut. “S– shit. Fuck me, Camila. Please, please, fuck me.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Camila grins although it looks more like a smirk.

Trailing her fingers down, her nails finally come into contact with the last piece of clothing between them. Instead of removing them right away, however, Camila moves her hand to Lauren’s center, genuinely gasping at how wet her panties are.

“Fuck, Lo… you soaked right through your underwear. How turned on are you?”

“I feel like I’m going to burst. I  _need_  you to touch me,” Lauren says. “Please,” she adds on more quietly, starting to realize that that’s what Camila wants to hear.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Hooking her fingers into the waistband, Camila pulls Lauren’s underwear down her beautifully thick thighs, the girl helping to kick them off the rest of the way. Before Camila goes any further though, she pauses a moment to take all of Lauren in. The image in front of her is stunning.

Lauren’s light skin tone is flushed around her neck and chest from her arousal. Her body looks smooth, her curvy figure making Camila’s mouth water. The girl’s breasts are littered with red marks from Camila’s kisses and her nipples are pointed and rosy, most likely sensitive from the licking and biting. She’s breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling and her bright green eyes dazed and heavy-lidded from how turn on she is. When Camila glances down, she can already see the glistening wetness on Lauren’s center and inner thighs. Her folds are soft, pink, and wet, practically begging for Camila to put her mouth on them.

She looks like a fucking  _vision_.

To be honest, Camila doesn’t really know where this confidence of hers is coming from. She was a virgin until today, never having pleasured someone else before either. Yet, lying here with Lauren, Camila feels as if she’s done this countless times before, it almost coming as second nature to her.

Something grazes her inner leg which breaks her out of her daze, and when she looks down, she sees Lauren’s hand rubbing at her own clit to relieve some tension. Camila is quick to push the girl’s hand away before she can feel any real pleasure.

“I didn’t say that you could touch yourself,” she scolds firmly.

“You were just, just sitting there, Camz. I’m so wet, I can’t take it anymore,” Lauren attempts to explain.

“That’s no excuse.”

Lauren gulps, turning her head away from Camila’s stern gaze. “Please, Camila. I begged before and I’ll beg again, just please fuck me.”

Camila takes pity on Lauren because she can tell how turned on the girl is. Her legs are quivering from her arousal and her wetness is smeared all over her inner thighs and some on the bed too.

“Okay, baby, okay.”

Finally connecting her fingers to Lauren’s bare center, both girls moan noisily, and Camila honestly can’t tell who was louder.

“Holy fucking shit, Lo. How do you feel this fucking good?”

“If it’s half as good as how you’re making me feel right now, then–”

Lauren doesn’t get to finish because Camila immediately sinks a finger, and then two, into Lauren’s warmth. The girl is so wet that the penetration is flawless and easy. She promptly starts a constant, vigorous rhythm, Lauren quickly reacting to the roughness of it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Camz!” Lauren moans out, her hands flying up to grip onto her own breasts.

Camila revels in the fact that she’s frantically fucking Lauren into the bed, the girl’s body getting pushed and pulled with each thrust. Getting a sudden urge to taste Lauren, Camila shifts her body down Lauren’s while continuing the furious pace. She places her head between Lauren’s thighs, lining her mouth up with the girl’s center.

On the next push in, Camila leans forward and wraps her full lips around Lauren’s clit, sucking as hard as she can. Lauren’s reaction is instantaneous.

She tosses her head back hard into the pillows, her hands clutching tightly at her own breasts (almost as tightly as her muscles around Camila’s fingers). The moan she lets out is half sob, her tone sounding full of pleasure.

“Fuck! Shit shit shit shit,” Lauren chants in time with her hip movements and Camila’s thrusts.

Camila fucks Lauren faster because she can tell that the girl is close. Her tongue pokes and prods at Lauren’s sensitive clit while her fingers curl up on every other push.

“Camz, please, I’m so close, I’m so close,” Lauren babbles, nothing else on her mind but the need to come.

Giving it everything she’s got, Camila ignores the burn in her arm and rubs her fingertips inside of Lauren, against that one spot Camila knows feels good for herself so she hopes will feel just as good for Lauren. At the same time, she wraps her lips around Lauren’s clit and gives one final suck which is all the girl needs to be pushed over the edge.

Lauren humps Camila’s fingers, clenching them so tightly that all Camila can do is curl them to prolong her pleasure. Unable to keep her mouth on Lauren’s clit from the girl’s hips moving so wildly, Camila instead uses her free hand to press on it and feels Lauren throb and gush around her fingers once more.

Moaning out Camila’s name, Lauren rides out her pleasure in pure bliss. Camila helps her through it, stroking and pressing until Lauren finally falls limp back onto the mattress, her sweaty hair matted to her forehead and a light sheen glimmering on her skin.

Camila pulls her fingers out of Lauren’s slightly pulsing center and brings them up to clean Lauren off of her properly. Staring at her through hooded eyes, Lauren’s chest heaves up and down as she struggles to catch her breath after being thoroughly fucked.

“Holy shit, Camila. What even was that?”

“I… have no idea. It kind of came out of nowhere.”

Lauren chuckles softly. “I have no complaints about it whatsoever, though. Feel free to do that anytime.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Camila grins.

They sit there for a few moments, attempting to cool down or get feeling back in their legs (in Lauren’s case). After a little while, Lauren lets out a quiet giggle, causing Camila to glance at her questioningly.

Lauren shakes her head with a huge smile on her face. “I just… holy fuck, I can’t wait for New York.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by OfAllTheGinJoints_InAllTheTowns' story 'you make breathing impossible' because that is one of my favorite current fics and you should definitely read it.
> 
> i know that this story was really rushed and badly written and just all over the place. it was only supposed to be smut but i ended up including way too much backstory so i kind of just wanted to rush through that, and this badly paced story is what ended up happening.
> 
> aaaaand one more thing: i take a really long time to write. i started this one shot a week ago and only just finished it today. so that means that the next update for robbing my heart is going to be delayed since i was busy writing this.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/champagnetoast


End file.
